


Lᴜᴄɪᴅᴀ

by peblezQ



Series: SUPERNATURAL: Nevada [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cheeseburgers, Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Humour, Humor, Humour, Impala, Lucida - Freeform, Milkshakes, Other, Pie, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, SPN - Freeform, SPN Season 3, Sorry Not Sorry, salad, smoothies, spn au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peblezQ/pseuds/peblezQ
Summary: You and Dean share a deep conversation on the hood of the impala under the stars.[Please read “Supernatural: Your Story” in order since each "part" is a chapter of this book; I’m basically just writing and uploading the chapters out of order, so that's why they're separated into a "series".](Gender-Neutral Reader!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tired of seeing [Y/N] in reader inserts online, and would rather just read your name instead? Click the link below to change that and other provided details (ie. changing things like [H/C] [E/C], etc.) to your personal preferences so you can become fully immersed into the reader interactive experience!
> 
> http://silencethroughwords.tumblr.com/readerinsert  
> \---------  
> Hey! Here's that fluff I promised. I was writing this story, and I later incorporated an anon request on tumblr that said: “The Reader and Dean stargazes on the hood of the impala.” I'm gonna try to keep this Author's Note brief with a little context before you read:
> 
> [Context: Takes place in Season 3, between episodes 04 (Sin City) and 05 (Bedtime Stories) since the Supernatural Wikia timeline said there's roughly 3 months between those two episodes. It’s pretty vague, but ep.04 was estimated to be at the end of July, and ep.05 was confirmed to the end of October, so...yeah. If I’m wrong, let’s pretend I’m not; just to save us time and effort.]
> 
> “Lucida” Definition - the brightest star in a constellation.
> 
> Any Comments, Kudos, and Shares are appreciated, but not necessary. I just hope you guys enjoy the story! :3
> 
> ~ Pebbs

“Well, they don't have any rooms with three beds, so someone's sleeping on the couch.” Dean says as he walks back to the impala with the motel key's in his hand.

“Rock, paper, scissors?” You suggest, dropping your bag on the pavement while holding your hand out at the ready. You and Dean start playing instantly, and he beats your scissors with a rock. You then turn to Sam, and he beats your paper with his scissors.

“Shit…” you mumble under your breath as you put your duffel bag over your shoulder. Dean let's out a sneering chuckle, and walks to the motel door. You decided to start sharing a room with the brothers since the last few motels had three single beds available. You also feel it's safer to be in the same room as them since you've been Hell's most wanted for as long as you can remember.

Dean unlocks the door, and opens it slowly, revealing pale orange wallpaper with a tacky purple floral design on it that looks like the 60s threw up all over the room. The shag carpet is a dark green, and there's two double beds, a small TV from the 80s, a small table with three chairs, two dressers, a closet, and a pale purple bathroom with a checkered tile floor.

“Where's the couch?” You ask to no one in particular as you observe the lack of a sofa in the room.

“I guess you're sleeping on the floor, sweetheart.” Dean says with an evil chuckle as he tosses his bag on the bed closest to the door. You stare at the green carpet and physically cringe at the thought of sleeping on that thing. It's matted in odd places, and it makes you wonder what the hell is all over the floors and walls of this room. You sigh as you drop your duffel on the table, and you turn to leave the room.

“Where’re you goin’, Nevada?” Sam asks as you pass him outside.

“I'm buying a sleeping bag. Be right back.” You reply while spinning the old hat Bobby gave you around until the brim rests at the back of your head, and then you shove your hands in the pockets of your pale green army jacket. With Elizabethville, Ohio a week behind the three of you, you ended up coming to Utah for a possible vampire case. You've been with the Winchester's for a few years now, and this is the first time you’ve ever had to sleep on the floor.

After getting the cheapest sleeping bag from a local camping store, you stop at a local diner and take the initiative to buy supper for you and the boys. You order a cheeseburger meal plus apple pie for Dean, you get Sam a Cesar salad, and you get your favourite meal. You head back to the motel, and walk up to your room with the sleeping bag under your right arm, and the brown paper bag holding dinner in your other hand. You kick on the door to knock, and Dean opens it after a few moments of fumbling around; probably to grab his gun.

“Nevada, you're back - and you brought us food!” Dean brightens up the moment he notices the bag of food in your hand. As you enter the room, Dean tucks his gun in the back of his jeans and closes the door. You drop the bag on the table, and Dean starts rummaging through it as you walk over to set up your sleeping bag on the floor. You decide to set it up at the head of Sam's bed so nobody accidentally walks on you if they get up in the middle of the night.

“Rabbit food for Sammy...” Dean says while tossing the salad at Sam's chest. Sam fumbles as he catches the box, and then sets it on the table while giving Dean a bitch-face.

“Where’s the fork?” Sam asks after opening the salad box. Dean tosses the plastic fork from the bag at Sam's head, and it falls on the table; stealing a chuckle from you and Dean while Sam just rolls his eyes.

“Ahh, here's the good stuff.” Dean smiles as he pulls out a cheeseburger and french fries. “You got me pie, too!?” Dean adds with an excited expression as he grabs the pie out of the bag. He sits across from Sam, content with his meal, and you walk over to the table after setting up the sleeping bag. You grab your meal out of the bag, and then pull out three drinks.

“I also got a fruit smoothie for Sammy, and a chocolate milkshake for Dean.” You say as you pass around the drinks to the brothers, before putting yours in front of you. 

“You're amazing. You know that, right?” Dean says with a mouthful of hamburger.

“Yeah, I know.” You reply with a wink after Dean swallows his food, and takes a sip of his milkshake.

“I don’t know how we lived without you.” Sam adds after swallowing his salad. You shrug with a somewhat bashful grin, and then you dig into your meal. Sam looks over to the floor as he puts another forkful of food in his mouth; his gaze turns somewhat sorrowful as he sees the sleeping bag on the gross carpet.

“Hey, we can all take turns sleeping on the floor so you don’t hurt your back.” Sam suggests while gesturing to the sleeping bag.

“There’s no way in hell I’m sleeping on the floor like a dog…” Dean scoffs with his mouth full again.

You and Sam roll your eyes in sync, and you reply with, “Yeah, well, don’t come crying if those demons make you sleep on the floor like a dog in Hell…” Dean looks over at you with a bitch-face, and Sam snorts as he fails to hold in his laughter.

“Bitch.” Dean says to you after swallowing his food.

“Asshole.” You reply without looking at him, and a small smirk peeks at the corners of Dean’s lips.

“Don’t worry, Nevada - we can just alternate by ourselves. I don’t mind.” Sam says after a brief moment of quiet eating. You hum and nod at Sam with a small appreciative smile, thanking the tall brother.

The three of you continue to eat in comfortable silence; chatting and joking around every now and then.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“Dean, you clumsy bitch! Where the hell am I supposed to sleep, now?” You yell as you kick the sleeping bag that’s now covered in the rest of Dean’s chocolate milkshake to the side. Dean sheepishly grins at you as you cross your arms frustratingly at him with an extremely pissed-off expression. 

“The carpet looks pretty comfy…” Dean responds with his grin widening.

“Yeah, Sure! Maybe _you_ should sleep on the floor since you ruined my sleeping bag.” You suggest with your arms crossed.

“If you think about it, your sleeping bag wouldn’t be ruined if you didn’t get me that milkshake. So indirectly, this is your fault.” Dean explains with his grin nowhere near fading. You simply pick up the sleeping bag, and whip it at him; however, he swiftly dodges it with a loud chuckle.

“You’re such an asshole…” You bitterly mumble while rolling your eyes at the older Winchester.

Sam walks out of the bathroom when he feels the argument has cooled down a bit, and lays in his bed. Seeing Sam get in his bed ignites an interesting idea into your brain. You wait for Dean to walk into the bathroom before you quickly start stripping your clothes.

“Woah, Nevada! What the hell are you doing?” Sam coughs out with wide eyes while looking away from you. You put on a tee shirt, and some grey-scale plaid patterned pajama pants before quickly hopping in Dean’s bed. You shush Sam as he realizes what you’re doing with a smile, and you snuggle in the blankets comfortably. Dean strides out of the bathroom, and he narrows his eyes at you as you give him an evil smirk.

“Get the hell out of my bed.” He grumbles while shutting off the bathroom lights and stomping up to the bed.

“Last time I checked, this bed belonged to the motel…” You sass, raising your eyebrow at Dean, and he smirks as he gets an idea. Dean suddenly leaps onto the bed, and pulls himself under the covers next to you.

“I guess we're sharing then…” Dean says with a sly smirk while wrapping his arms around you, pulling you closer to him.

“Whatever. Just don’t spoon me, Winchester.” You say, jabbing your elbow in his ribs. He winces away from you, and huffs angrily as he shifts to face the opposite wall from you. You lean over and pull the chain on the lamp, shutting off the light, and saying goodnight to the two brothers.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Dean opens his eyes lazily at 3:32am, rolls over, and sits up slowly when he notices you’re gone. He grabs his gun from under his pillow and double checks for bullets before inspecting the motel room. A silhouette walking by outside the window catches his attention quickly, and he slowly eases over to it. He carefully pulls a small piece of the curtain to spy outside, and he sighs with relief when he sees you sitting on the hood of the impala, staring up at the sky. He puts his gun in the back of his pants and walks out of the room; careful to not wake up Sam.

You snap your head around, and watch Dean stride up to the impala, sitting himself beside you on the hood. You give him a small smile before looking back up at the sky, and leaning back with your arms outstretched behind you. You and Dean sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes in the deserted motel parking lot, staring at the stars in the late summer’s night sky.

“It’s nice out here - quiet, peaceful...” Dean says while observing his surroundings. You hum quietly as a response, still staring up at the sky.

“It was, until you came out…” You reply with a quiet chuckle. He lightly shoves you with quiet laughter, and looks at you. You feel his eyes on you for a while, so you turn to meet his leafy gaze. You both smile at each other, and then he looks back out at the stars. You continue to stare at him for a long time, memorizing the details of his features, and quietly sighing at the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of your stomach. You stare in his pale-emerald eyes, and swallow down your stomach that’s found it’s way flipping up into your throat.

“Dean...” you start with a voice crack, pausing and catching his attention. “...are you scared…? Of Hell, I mean…” You ask reluctantly, looking down at your folded hands on your lap. He exhales slowly, and looks back up at the stars.

“Nah…” Dean replies, trying to sound casual, but you can hear the hint of nervousness in his tone.

“Well, I’m scared.” You mumble with an apprehensive sigh.

“Don’t be.” Dean says with a distressed expression. “I’ll be okay, and you and Sammy will be fine without me.”

“What makes you say that?” You meet he gaze again with a muddled expression.

“I --” He pauses, caught with his words jumbled in his brain.

“You, what…?”

“I hurt everyone I care about. The world would just be better off without me in it.” Dean explains while casting his eyes down to the pavement. “I deserve to go to Hell after all the shit I’ve done…”

“You’re pathetic if you actually think that low of yourself, Dean.” You snap with a low voice, which catches him by surprise.

“I mean this when I say it, Dean; I’ve known you for as long as I can remember. You and Sam have been there for me like the family I can’t remember could've been…” You explain while your eyes trail to your dirty shoes. Dean blinks vacantly at your words, unable to compose a sentence to explain how he’s currently feeling.

“Like it or not, you’re my family, Dean. And I don't want to ever hear you speak so low of yourself ever again...because you're perfect just the way you are.” You sigh before continuing your speech, your gaze still on your feet.

“I know being a hunter is messy, but just because this is your life, it doesn't make you a shitty person.” You look back at Dean and whisper, “You save people, Dean. Hell is the last thing that you deserve.”

There is a long pause between the two of you because Dean is not really sure what else to say at this point. Dean’s jaw clenches before he utters out, “I’m sorry, Nevada…”

“Don’t apologize to me. All I want is for you to see how amazing you are…” You explain to Dean slowly, and his Adam's apple shifts as he gulps nervously at your forwardness. The leaves rustle in the slight breeze, and the streetlights illuminate your face perfectly; Dean takes the opportunity to act.

Dean gently eases towards you, and cups your cheeks to hold you still as he plants a sweet kiss on your lips. Your eyes become hooded, and you close them while allowing yourself to take in the kiss. You subconsciously lift your right hand to tug on his hair, and the other on the back of his shirt. Dean pulls you closer by cupping his right hand around the back of your neck, and wrapping his left arm around your waist. You pull back to take a breath before the both of you jump back in, this time more heated than the previous kiss. Dean trails his hands all around your body as he starts to kiss your jawline, and you latch onto him to keep him close.

Dean starts mumbling sweet nothings to you until he breathes out, “God, I love you--”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Dean's eyes snap open in the middle of the night, and stares at the ceiling with wide eyes. He looks over at you sleeping beside him, and facing the opposite direction towards Sam’s bed. Dean's eyes end up staring at an odd stain on the roof as he contemplates what just happened.

“It was just a dream…” Dean whispers to himself, not meaning to comment out loud. He folds his arms over his chest with a huff, and furrows his eyebrows as he continues to focus on that stain. Dean continues to replay the last thing he said to you in his dream before he woke up; _“I love you.”_

Dean rubs his face, rolls out of bed, and slowly walking to the bathroom. He turns the light on, and he squints as they adjust to the light while closing the door. Dean turns on the tap and splashes some water on his face, and then stares at his reflection for a long time; searching for some sort of answer on his tired features. 

“Goddammit…” Dean hisses under his breath as he's stricken with a life changing epiphany. 

_“I love you…”_ continues to replay like a broken record in his head while he reminisces on every moment he's ever had with you that has lead him to this night. Dean wishes he was in Hell right about now; just to protect you from him and his stupid feelings.

“What the hell am I supposed to do...?” Dean ponders while burying his face in his hands again.

**Author's Note:**

> THE END
> 
> This one's short since I only had last weekend to write it because I've been moving all week. I'm sorry it's late.
> 
> I also just started my new kitchen dishwasher job on Friday and had to wait until my day off to actually continue working on this story.


End file.
